


up all night for good fun

by ElasticElla



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Bruce is… happy.





	up all night for good fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).

> bit o'smut, prompt tag: Any ship you have seen me mention positively
> 
> title from daft punk's get lucky

Bruce is… happy. 

That probably sounds melodramatic, but it isn’t like he’s been in control of his body for the last two years. Or, more importantly, been conscious. Because he’s definitely not in control of his body _now_. 

Thor’s hand is huge around his dick, on just the right side of painful and his face is buried in Val’s pussy, her nails raking through his hair. They’ve barely even started and he’s already overwhelmed. He distantly remembers something about asgardians’ body chemistry related to humans, something that means he’s definitely going to wind up passed out in a corner while Valkyrie and Thor keep going. His cock twitches at the idea, and fuck that’s a whole new fantasy he didn’t need. 

Val pets his cheek, making his eyes flick up, tongue pause. 

She grins, “Prepare him will you Thor? I’m gonna fuck you baby.” 

His whole body shivers, and fuck, he hopes he lasts longer than five minutes. 

(He doesn’t. But Thor and Val are nice about it, delight in wringing more orgasms out of his body.)


End file.
